


Spotty The Kitty

by Nux04



Category: Helloween (Band)
Genre: Cat, Gen, Helloween band, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux04/pseuds/Nux04
Summary: Sascha found a cat in a place they were at and decided to keep it for awhile...
Relationships: Sascha Gerstner/Michael Weikath, but it's not shown in this fic lol
Kudos: 1





	Spotty The Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic I've ever written, to be honest! If you see a few mistakes, it's just my carelessness. Have fun reading this.

“Sascha, what the hell?”, Weiki asked in annoyance.

“I saw this little cutie on my way here and I thought it would like to stay with us,” Sascha held a kitten in his arms. Its color was white with dark brown spots. The fur was soft, it felt like silk. 

Weiki didn’t like cats very much, especially if they were in his house. He’d have to clean all the furniture with the lint roller and the litter box. He didn’t even have allergies, he just disliked the cats’ mess after what he had been through in the past. A hoarder.

On the other hand, Sascha loved cats more than Weiki. He had been obsessed with them ever since his dad brought a feline to their home when he was a kid, but of course, he didn’t know how to clean the litter box, bathe it, and other stuff. He was just a small kid that had no idea what responsibility meant back then.

“I don’t want this feline in my house. In fact, I don’t want any other animals in my house,” said Weiki.

“Aw, why not? This little kitty is so adorable, how could you not resist this floofball?”

“First of all, this little kitty will cause a lot of mess in my territory. Second of all, MY house, MY rules. Lastly, who’s going to clear the litter box? And who’s going to clean all the furry furniture everyday? Definitely not this old man,” Weikath pointed at himself.

Sascha pouted, “Please let Spotty stay, it seems like the weather will change from sunshine to pouring rain.”

“Spotty? That’s its name?”

“Well, yeah. I mean; look at the pattern.”

“Whatever you say.”

Weiki looked at the sky by the window. Gerstner was right, the clouds were as grey as his soul. His soul was originally black but he felt pity for the little kitten. He let out a grunt, “Fine, but only today. I will not keep this kitten forever in my sacred home.”

“Hah! Sacred? As if.” The young man snorted.

“I will sacrifice you if I could. Do not underestimate my powers, young man,” he spoke the words with ‘The Glare’, which had terrified his apprentice. Sascha swallowed a lump of fear down his throat.

Not long after the argument, the thunders growled several times and rain started to pour down heavily. The sound of raindrops falling on the ground soothed the tensed atmosphere, making Weiki drowsy.

He let out a big yawn, which had made both Sascha and Spotty startled. “Oops, didn’t mean to scare you scaredy cats,” he said sarcastically.

“I’m gonna go take a nap, if I ever see a huge mess I’m kicking you both out of here. _Capiche_?”

“Aye, captain!” Gerstner saluted jokingly.

Three hours had passed, rain was still pouring down. Sascha let out a sigh, “Ugh, how long will this rain last? I’m so bored, there’s nothing to do here except petting this kitten.” He scanned the room out of boredom and spotted his laptop bag. It took him awhile to realize that he had brought along his laptop.

“God, why didn’t I think of that earlier?”

He put the little kitten aside, rose up, and took his laptop out of the bag. He then set up the laptop on a portable table.

“Hmm, what should I watch? Ah! Cat videos. Oh wait, where is Spotty?”

He looked around the living room and finally saw Spotty, scratching Weiki’s upholstered armchair. He quickly moved the portable table alongside with the laptop and grabbed Spotty before It could ruin the chair’s sides.

The armchair wasn’t heavily vandalised, but it was pretty obvious to see the affected area if you were standing a few inches away from the chair.

“Spotty! Why did you do that? You should’ve just scratched my pants or something that does not belong to Weiki!” he yelled quietly, not wanting his senior to wake up from his slumber. “Ugh, who am I kidding? You don’t even understand me, what’s the point of getting mad at you?” he continued.

The kitten mewed softly as he put it down. He sat on the floor, frustrated about Spotty’s work. He let out a sigh and accepted his terrible fate. _This is not going to be pretty_ , he thought. _Unless....I cover the place with some duct tape. That might work!_

He rose up again, taking Spotty along this time, and went into the kitchen.

He placed the kitten on the counter and searched each cabinet until he found the cabinet that was filled with various tools. _Aha! Here’s the duct tape!_ He grabbed the duct tape, slammed the cabinet with his side butt, and rushed back into the living room. He had almost forgotten about Spotty, which was on the counter. He then went back into the kitchen to retrieve his furry friend.

 _Alright, time to do the surgery._ He kneeled down, put the kitten aside with care, then applied some duct tape on the armchair. _Looks subtle enough, good thing this chair is dark colored. Or else I’d be dead._ He thought.

“Alright, Spotty! Time to watch some cool videos.” Spotty mewed, Sascha assumed it was a ‘yes’ from the furry fellow.

A few hours later, rain stopped pouring, sun started to shine, and Michael Weikath had awoken from his nap. He stretched out and reluctantly got out of bed. “That sure was a good nap,” he said to himself. He continued, “I wonder how the scaredy-cats are doing.”

He opened the door and saw his apprentice watching videos on his laptop, with a kitten in his arms. It was very peaceful for a while, until Sascha noticed him.

“Oh, hi! How’s your nap?” he asked nervously, for some reason. 

“It was nice, I didn’t dream anything. Which means it was a really good nap.” The senior rubbed his weary eyes as he headed to the bathroom.

“That’s very nice to know.” Sascha replied.

Not realising the furniture before him, Weikath accidentally bumped himself to the hind of the armchair. “Oops, my nap was probably too good, I accidentally bumped into my own furniture.” He exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. Sascha got worried at first, then chuckled with him.

“Anywho, what time is it now?” Weiki asked. Sascha looked at the digital clock on his laptop, “It’s almost 6 p.m.” 

“Oh dear, it’s almost dinner time. And I haven’t prepared a single thing!” Weiki exclaimed as he washed his face with cold water.

“What about the restaurant?” Sascha replied.

“Hmm, I guess the cafe is not so bad. We’ll go there in 10 minutes. Oh, bring the cat along. Judging by the look of the weather, it seems like you can let it go.” 

_Nooo,_ the young man said in his mind. He knew he had to say farewell to the little one. 

“Who knows if the mother is searching for it?” Weiki added, he knew Sascha would say ‘no’ without a valid reason.

“I suppose you’re right,” Sascha let out a grieving sigh. _‘Twas nice knowing you, Spotty._


End file.
